Oh Shite!
by sabrinaw
Summary: The teens at Shikon Orphanage go through a lot of crazy times. But things get even more out of hand when the SD come in, looking for an answer to the strange energy in the town. Then the SD meet the orphans, and find out just how crazy things can get
1. Muddy heart attacks

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha OR Yuu Yuu Hakusho 

Okay okay, I know that you guys probably hate me for deleting 'Curse you!' but I do hope this story more than makes up for it. I just realized that all those ideas I had for it would do much better if they were grown up. So…yeah…sorry…okay, no I'm not, cause this story is going to be way more funnier. I have so many ideas planned for this….I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: The teens at Shikon Orphanage go through a lot of crazy times, sure. But things get even more out of hand when the Spirit Detectives come in to town, looking for an answer to the strange energy in the town. Then the SD meet the orphans, and find out just how crazy things can get…

Things you should know.

1.This story takes place in Louisiana.

2.Fluffy is also a part of the Spirit Detectives

3.Everyone is around the age of fifteen or sixteen. (Except Koenma or Botan maybe…they're weird like that…)

* * *

Pairings: 

Inuyasha/Kikyou

Sango/Miroku

Kuwabara/Yukina

Yuusuke/Keiko

Koenma/Botan

* * *

You guys vote for the rest. 

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Kagome/Kurama

Kagome/Hiei

Naraku/Bryan 

Bryan/Sesshoumaru

Bryan/Hiei

Bryan/Kurama

Sesshoumaru/Kagura

* * *

After the fifth chapter, chances are, I'm gonna stop the votes. So hurry up and vote.

* * *

**A/N: I was sick with the flu when I first noticed that Oh Shite had first disappeared. I thought it was Fox playin games with me…(Fox is m'pc…I name my stuff and treat them like peoples….one time, my brother insulted my teddy bear, Luna…yeah…I slammed him into the door….; he was alright….but now he's afraid to even look at Luna…) anyway, a couple of people Emailed and messaged me, wanting to know what was up. I'm still sick as a dog, and I thought about waiting until Sunday to repost Oh Shite, but I felt bad for putting it off, so…here.**

**Oh, be sure to reread chapter two, I've added a little more to it at the end. The faster reposting is dedicated to Deathnightsong and Saiyo-kun. Sorry for the inconvenience guys.

* * *

**

The Shikon Orphanage wasn't really an orphanage when you thought about it. It was more like a three story building made of stone. Master Genkai ran the huge building, which used to be a big where house, until she remodeled it. The first story had a huge dinning room, a living room that was about the same size, a kitchen, and a garden out back. The other stories consisted of the rooms everyone slept in, along with the occasional bathroom. (Four bedrooms and two baths on each floor)

There were nine people who lived in the house all together. Kagome and Bryan shared one room, so did Shippou and Souta. Sango and Kikyou shared another, as did Naraku and Miroku. Genkai and Inuyasha had their own bedrooms. Everyone was there for some reason or other.

Kagome and Naraku, who were half siblings, were kicked out of their house one night by their father Onigumo, because they interrupted his beating session on Mrs. Higurashi. Back then, The Shikon Orphanage was just starting out, brand new everything, they were the only ones there, besides Kikyou. It was only a matter of time after that, before Souta, their brother, joined them too. Even though Kagome and Naraku were only half siblings they looked a lot alike. Both had wavy black hair and creepy eyes. Naraku's were red while Kagome's were a sky blue. (They were twelve when it happened)

Kikyou's parents had died in a plane crash. She was mainly the reason Genkai started the orphanage in the first place. She had long dark brown hair and calm light brown eyes, along with pale skin. She was beautiful, in a serene sort of way. She was often the voice of reason when things got out of hand. But more than not, she was the sarcastic one, the one who pretty much pointed out the obvious in a very blunt sort of way. (She was seven when Genkai found her)

Souta and Shippou were the little kids out of the group, and everyone watched out for them. Souta was like a mini replica of Kagome, minus the blue eyes of course. Shippou had red hair he held back by a ribbon, and sparkling green eyes. Both were very mischievous and loved causing trouble. (Both were around five or six)

Sango's family had been murdered by a robber who had snuck in their house. He wasn't suspecting anyone to be home and had been surprised when her father had asked what the hell he thought he was doing. He'd answered by firing off a round of shots, killing everyone, and almost Sango. The bullet was very close to her heart. One centimeter closer and she'd have died. There was a slight scar near her heart, where they'd done the operation to get the bullet out, but other than that, she was fine. Physically, that is. She still had nightmares at night sometimes, when she allowed herself to think about it. Luckily Kikyou was always there to shake her awake. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. (Thirteen)

Miroku didn't have any memories about his past. He just showed up one day, asking if he could have a room and some food. He'd looked so raggy that they just couldn't say no. He was a lecher and usually unconscious, due to his 'cursed' hand. Luckily, or unluckily, he was very charming, and able to talk himself out of most situations…except when it came to the guys at the orphanage. Having grown immune to his excuses and charming grins, they felt no remorse about pumbling him into the ground. (Thirteen)

Inuyasha was very gruff, rude, especially to Shippou. He used to be rude to Kagome and Bryan, but after getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter, he changed his tune, choosing to pick on helpless kiddies instead. He was very short tempered and went off every time someone asked about his half brother, which he seemed to detest, which Shippou and Souta took advantage of, even though they had no idea who his brother was. (Thirteen)

Bryan was a very special one. Even though she and Kagome were cousins, no one knew what happened to make her an orphan, or even if she was one. However, she was the one who had livened up the place by a long shot. Everyone used to be bitter and cold, even Kagome to some point, and stuck in the dark. No one could blame them either, with their troublesome pasts. It was hard to get them to even smile on some occasions…but then Bryan came. (She came the same year Sango and the others came. Much later in the year though.) She had green eyes and curly black hair that seemed to stick up everywhere.

In less then two weeks, she had pretty much turned everything around. She was very odd, very odd indeed. It was not an unusual sight to see her break out in song and dance at random points through out the day. She had a big mouth and wasn't afraid to use it…which often got her ass in trouble, along with Kagome, or whoever happened to be there at the time. She was very loyal, and wouldn't even give it a second thought to punch someone's lights out, was they to insult one of her friends. (She's only five one and three quarters when it comes to height, btw)

(For anyone who's confused about their age, I just put up there how old they were when it happened. Now, in the present, they are around fifteen)

"G'ome, I'm confused." Bryan said, as she looked down at her schedule, and then at a crudely drawn map of the school. It was their first day of their second year of High School, and already they were having difficulties. Luckily, it was lunch, so they had all of…ten minutes…to figure it out.

"How are you confused?" Sango asked.

"Are you G'ome? No, you are not. You're the crazy lady with the pepper spray" 

"ONE time, I do that ONE time, and it haunts me for the rest of my life. Honestly…" Grumbling, she stormed away, leaving behind an amused Bryan and sweat dropping Kagome.

"Do you have to bring that up every time she tries to help you?" She asked, throwing away her lunch in a trashcan. Her cousin didn't answer, choosing to shove the map under her nose instead. "Am I going sane, or is half of this school built on one side of the road and half of it built on the other?"

Blue eyes rolled as she looked down at the map, only to blink a few seconds later. Bryan was right. …For once.

According to the map, Shikon High was a two story building that had a courtyard in the middle of it for eating. It held all the main classes, while the gym was across the street from the school with a big ass football field behind it. Then, at the end of said field, there was a medium sized one story building which was labeled 'Electives Building' on the map. That was where their next class was. (They had electives)

Kagome sighed. "Alright, let's get moving. We only got eight minutes."

* * *

_JUST IN CASE ANYONE CARES_

* * *

_**SCHEDULES**_

* * *

**Bryan and Kagome**

* * *

Math 

Social Studies

Science

PE

Lunch

Home Economics

English

Reading (and spelling)

* * *

**Sango and Kikyou**

* * *

Social Studies 

Wood Shop

Science

PE

Lunch

Math

Reading

English

* * *

**Naraku, Miroku and Inuyasha

* * *

**

Wood Shop

Math

Science

PE

Lunch

English

Reading

Social Studies

* * *

Home Ec was boring, not to mention very cold. The teacher was convinced she was an Eskimo in a past life, and thus continued to keep the thermostat on freezing. So when the bell rang, and they had a chance to get back into the nice warm sun, everyone shot from the room, heading towards their next class. Kagome and Bryan were the last ones out. 

"You know, it's entirely your fault we got kicked out of wood shop." Kagome huffed as they made their way out of the elective building.

"Me? You're the one who decided to juggle the hammers in an attempt to impress that cute guy sitting across from us. Which didn't work." Her cousin answered, only to have her head smacked. Bryan yelped before rubbing her head, shooting a glare at her cousin.

"That's because you tripped me you dope!"

"For that LAST time, I didn't trip you, I was stretching my legs!"

Kagome snickered before shooting off towards their English class, dragging Bryan along behind her. "YEAH WELL YOU'RE LITTLE STETCH PUT THE TEACHER IN A COMA! SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Her cousin didn't answer, too busy concentrating on running. "COME ON! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

…

Five minutes later, the bell rang, and they were only just running off the edge of the football field. They shot the rest of the way, up the stairs to the second story, made a U-turn upon realizing that the class room was on the first story, ran to the end of the hall and into their English class room. Sweat was dripping down their face, their hair was a mess from them tripping several times, and their hearts were pounding heavily and possibly exploding.

"You're late" The teacher snapped, her fake blond hair bobbing behind her as she walked up to them, wanting an excuse.

"Run……stairs….trip……ow……pain…..heart attack….." Bryan gasped out.

"My students used the same excuse last year. It didn't work then, and it's not going to work now." Mrs. McBitch scolded. As she made her way to her desk to write a tardy slip for them, Kagome gasped out, "Ambu….lance…..call……" before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, joining her cousin in having a heart attack.

A few seconds passed before she'd written out their slips and handed them to them.

"Take this to the Principal's office, have him sign it."

"Where…..that…..." They asked, taking the slip that had their name on it.

McBitch shrugged. "In the same building as the electives."

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted as her cousin keeled over from another heart attack.

"You heard me! Now go! You have five minutes. I'm timing you."

Bryan sat up, a whimper escaping her lips. "B-b-"

"GO!"

They ran out of the classroom, a loud thud sounding out a few seconds later, followed by a "GOD DAMMIT THAT HURT!"

"And I'm writing you up for cursing!" Their teacher shouted, sticking her head of the door.

"Screw you"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing!"

Fifteen minutes later, the two appeared once more. Their appearance was quite something, causing several students to break out in snickers and milky ways.

"You're la—" The teacher began, only to stop as she took in their 'new look'.

Bryan and Kagome had shown up alright. Covered head to toe in mud that is. The only thing that wasn't covered in mud was their eyes. The blob that was Bryan glared at her cousin as McBitch went into hysterics.

"W-W-HAHAHA—WHAT HAPPENED!" The teacher finally gasped out between her fits of laughter.

Her death glare at Kagome only increased as she said, "We fell"

"What do you mean you fell?"

"WE FELL DAMMIT!" 

That sent the teacher into more laughter. Finally, it subsided, and she could talk without snickering. "Fell or not, you can't stay in my classroom like that."

"And why not? We got our tardy slips signed!" Kagome shouted, showing McBitch a mud covered slip. It broke off, half of it sliding to the floor. She sweat dropped, looking at the now broken tardy slip. "I can fix that"

McBitch shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm just gonna have to send you home for the day."

"Grrrr…fine" She snapped, turning around to leave, only to be stopped by her cousin, who was glaring at the teacher. "No. We stay."

Kagome groaned. She knew that to her cousin this was a matter of pride…however…"Bryan….the muds startin to dry…."

"Look you; it's YOUR fault that WE fell. So you don't get a say in this!" She turned to the teacher, who was smirking at them. "Lady, I've done had three heart attacks, one for each time you made us run across that damn football field. So you don't get a say in this either. We're staying. We're gonna sit, and we're gonna learn."

"Aw Bry…" 

"We're gonna learn dammit!" Bryan's glare turned deadly as she snapped at the other students, "You want me to give you a hug! Coz I will!"

* * *

**I add my author notes while I'm editing my stories on fanficton and I don' member what they were about…so….jaa…**


	2. FLUFFY LIKES IT ROUGH!

Disclaimers: Don't own em

Again, I add in the authors notes and disclaimers while editing my chapters. I know you people mostly want Hiei/Kagome and Kurama/Bryan and Sess/Kagura. Right...I'm not really sure that Kurama could handle Bryan...but then again...that could be fun to write...

* * *

"Oh yeah…bend over. Come on…..bend over to pick up that box. Bend over. There ya go…ooooo nice toosh. Very nice toosh. Tooshy tooshy in the bushy…man I got weird ass ways of entertaining myself….ooooo getting some water….oh look it spilled…..man he's got a nice chest…..ooooh yeah….what's he doi…what the hell?"

Bryan lowered her binoculars, glaring at the ugly creature that had blocked her vision of the beautiful bishonen. A bunch of guys were moving in next door, and she was trying her damnest to spy on them, except a stupid oaf looking guy kept getting in the way. Seeing that her turn was up, she passed them on to Kikyou, who smiled in thanks before going to look out the window.

"Hey! There's a huge ugly thing blocking the view! What gives?"

The others groaned in the over crowded bathroom. It just wasn't fair! They'd been crowded for about two hours, watching those guys, and here was a big oaf, getting in their way. And what's worse, he didn't seem to be moving any time soon…

Growling, Bryan stuck her head out the window, glaring at the orangish thing. "HEY YOU! MOVE YOUR FAT UGLY ASS OUT OF THE WAY!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN FAT?"

"MOVE!"

"NO!"

"MOOO-OOOOOOVE!"

"NOOO-OOOOO!"

Shaking her head, she opened up the door to the bathroom, green eyes flashing dangerously. "I'll show him not to move…"

"Bryan, you're gonna get thrown in to jail…again…" Kagome warned as she added another coat of paint to her fingernails.

"SHHHHHH!" Her cousin paused, looking around to see if Genkai heard. "Genkai doesn't know yet!"

That caused all of them to look at her with wide eyes. "You're kidding…how many times have you been thrown in?"

"Oh once, twice, sinennen"

"THIRTY SEVEN!" Sango shouted, her chocolate eyes staring at her with disbelief. "How do you keep getting out with no one bailing you?"

"Oh it's simple really…" Bryan's voice continued to get smaller as she went further down the stairs. "After about three minutes of me being locked up in the cell, they're ready to shoot themselves to end their misery."

The three girls looked at each other before dashing to the window to watch what would happen.

* * *

Yuusuke, Kurama and Koenma all watched as a short girl with curly hair beat the shit out of Kuwabara.

She was grunting things like, "Won't move….I'LL SHOW YOU NOT MOVE!...damn fat ugly ass….what makes you think I wanna watch you? Now next time I tell you to move your ass, YOU BETTER DAMN WELL DO IT!"

Giving him one more kick, she turned her attention to the five guys that were now eyeing her with caution. "Hi! I'm one of your next door neighbors, Bryan." She began shaking their hands one by one, beaming at them like she'd just one an award. "I just have a few things to discuss….you…" She pointed to Kurama. "We got a problem with you. You can either take your shirt off, or keep it on. You can't unbutton it and just leave it like that. It's driving us insane. And you," next was Yuusuke and Koenma. "When you bend over, can you guys do it at this angle, kinda more towards the bathroom window? Cause the moving van kinda blocks the view if you do it the other way…" She moved on to Sesshoumaru, who was staring down at her emotionlessly. "You! God, we love you. Just one thing…if you would glare up at the window more often, or raise your eyebrow at us more, that would so make our day."

Bryan looked over at Hiei, who in turn raised an eyebrow. "You….well….you're too short for us to see anything. So…if you would grow like….seven inches…that would be great…"

Yuusuke and Koenma fought to hold in their laughter but it was a lost cause, and soon they were rolling on the ground. Kurama was chuckling slightly, and even Sesshoumaru had a slight smirk on his face.

"One more questions, before I go back to spying on you guys…do you have a tendency to walk around naked?"

All the boys felt their faces flush red at her bluntness. Whatever happened to modesty and being tactful? After a few seconds of awkward silence, Bryan shrugged. "No matter, I'll just have to find out using the x-ray goggles I just bought fifty dollars for on e-bay…"

Sesshoumaru glared his best intimidating glare of death at her while taking a sip of lemonade the girls had supplied them with, before rushing off to the mall. "Leave now or I'll kill you."

She did so, her wild hair bouncing around as she skipped out of their front yard singing, "FLUFFY LIKES IT ROUGH! TWENTY BUCKS FOR ME!"

He did a spit take, spraying liquid all over Hiei as the boys were reduced to hysterics once more.

Five minutes passed, and they were back to moving boxes inside, when Kurama felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around, jumping in surprise when he saw how close Bryan's face was to his.

"Um…?"

"Shirt."

He blinked. "What?"

Bryan sighed, tugging on his shirt. "Dude, we talked about this. You can't unbutton your shirt, and then leave it on. So fork it over. Sides, you know how much Shuuichi Minamino's shirt will sell on eBay?"

Kurama sweat dropped. "How do you know my name?"

The crazy girl's face brightened as she handed him a stack of envelopes. "That reminds me! You guys have mail!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT THROUGH OUR MAIL!" Yuusuke shouted, pulling out his Penthouse Magazine. "Just be lucky you didn't loose anything."

Seeing that she wasn't going to go away any time soon, the red head gave his shirt to Bryan. Several woops and shouts of victory rang out above their heads, causing them all to look at the house next door. Sensing their anger, she made a quick get away, only a faint dust trail proving that she was there in the first place.

_I think we should move…_ Hiei's voice all rang through their heads.

They were scared shitless when a black flip flop was hurled at the fire demon, followed by, "YOU MOVE AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Kuwabara, who was just starting to wake up, groaned. "How'd she hear 'im….?"

* * *

"Do we got some weird ass neighbors or what?" Yuusuke commented, taking a sip of beer. Sure, Keiko didn't like him drinking, but the girls weren't moving in with them until next week; they'd only come along on the first day to help them move. (Really, they only came with them just to check out the malls…but they could use whatever excuse they needed)

Kuwabara and Koenma nodded in agreement. In the last two hours, they'd seen about thirty or so people sneaking in the same bathroom window Bryan and those other girls were using to spy on them with two days ago. They'd have thought they were breaking in if it weren't for the fact that Bryan and another person (Miroku) were helping them through said window.

What were their crazy neighbors up to?

* * *

**Jaa**


	3. PartyPart One

**Disclaimers: I own neither Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inuyasha**

**This is dedicated ta a friend of mine's named Skye. I don't remember her online name though. ; sorry, m'on my ma's pc.**

**anyway, enough blabbing--enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone who went to Shikon High knew about the parties that went on over at the orphanage. About once every three months, Genkai would take Shippou and Souta and along with her to a friend of hers called Kaede. They would stay for about two days and one nights before returning. (Kaede only lived a few hours away) That wasn't important though. 

What _was _important, were the parties that took place during their absence. What happened at said parties _stayed _at said parties. If you passed out in the orphanage, you had to stay and help clean up after the party was over. No one ever dared to rat on them to Genkai, because that was the only fun the teens at Shikon High got to have.

Bryan came tumbling down the stairs as she heard the door slam shut, a wide grin on her face.

"ALRIGHT! Partay! Wooohooo!" She went into full boogey dance mode, before noticing the looks her cousin/friends were giving her. Huh. Usually they saved those looks for when she really did something stupid that indirectly put their lives in danger (Genkai was one strict bitch) …so then what….?

"Party?" A cool voice sounded behind her, causing her to whirl around in alarm. Naraku leaned against the door way to the kitchen, his red eyes gleaming darkly. "Genkai left me in charge, and I don't think she mentioned any parties."

"Party?" The black haired teen stuttered, her green eyes looking anywhere but his face. Damn…she was really a bad liar. "Did I say party? No…no-no party. Nope. There is so not gonna be a party. Cause if there were…no. There isn't. Cause…yeah."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Smooth, Bryan, smooth."

"DID I ASK FOR YOU INPUT CRAZY LADY!" Came the reply, causing Sango to roll her eyes.

Naraku felt his eye twitch as he watched them throw insults to each other back and forth across the room. "GOD DAMMIT BRYAN! YOU SAID LAST MONTH'S PARTY WAS GONNA BE THE LAST!"

The other orphans exchanged nervous looks with each other before nodding. They begin closing in on a now nervous Naraku, who started backing up. He knew the routine all too well…

"GET HIM!"

They over powered him, six to one, and now proceeded to push him into the pantry closet. But Naraku wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed hold of Bryan's sweater, just as the door was closing, catching her sleeve in the door. Now the orphans were faced with yet another dilemma. They could both open the door and save Bryan, their dear friend/cousin who had always been there for them no matter what, through thick and then…or they could leave her stuck by the door the entire night, grumpy and bored.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Miroku shouted, causing the guests who had been stowed in their bedrooms to come running down stairs. Music was cued, drinks brought out, and the night began.

"BRYAN! BRYAN WHAT ARE THEY DOING? THEY'RE NOT BREAKING ANYTHING, ARE THEY! BRYAN!" A hectic voice cried out from the pantry causing her to cringe. Some kid from her third period offered her a cup of soda (which was probably spiked) and she accepted it, downing it in three gulps. Then she accepted another…and another….Naraku had another thing coming if he thought he was going to ruin her night, she thought, as she pulled her sleeve out from the door.

"BRYAN! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! WHAT ARE THEY DOING? BRYAAAAANNNN!"

Full of orange soda (soda…riiiight) she decided to go greet the guests.

* * *

Around twelve or one o'clock, they were starting to get hungry, so Bryan, Kagome and Kikyou all went outside to order a pizza or two for them. After all, fed partiers are happy partiers.

"Okay, so s'like…what…twenty, thirty people? Two pizzas oughta do it." Kagome said with a slight slur to her voice.

Bryan just snickered. "Try sixty, 'Gome."

"Fine, three pizzas then"

That caused her to sigh. Her cousin REALLY didn't know how to hold her alcohol. Not that she minded…but being stupid was her job. Of course, it was fun watching her cousin nurve a hangover and try to remember what the hell she did the night before. One time, just for fune, she said that she'd found her and Naraku kissing in the closet. Gome liked to have killed herself until she realized that not only was Bryan laughing, but so was her half brother.

"Let me do it. Chances are you'll get sick in the middle of ordering..." Bryan mumbled, dialing the number. "Hey, is this Ricks Pizza? I'll take three large pizzas with—"

"_I know that voice…Bryan! Is that you?"_

She pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing slightly. "Ooo….you know me? Hey look man, whatever I did to you, I just want to say I'm sorry, I've learned my lesson, and I hope we can put this behind us, long enough for you to bring me m'pizza. What'dya say?"

"_AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHOP!"_

"Now look here you overgrown jelly bean" She growled "I coulda done a _whole_ lot—'lo? Hello? Hellooo?" She hung up.

Kikyou asked, "Who was that?"

"No clue. But I don't think he's comin."

Five minutes later, and they still hadn't found a pizza place that didn't know Bryan, and was brave enough to come to their house.

"BRYAN GOD DAMMIT! HOW THE HELL DO ALL THESE PEOPLE KNOW YOU?"

"The hell if I know…"

Kagome looked up from where she was sitting on the ground, a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey…you know…we sure say God dammit a lot. Aren't we like…gonna go to hell for that?"

"Nah" Kikyou snickered. "We usually only say 'Bryan god dammit' or 'God dammit Bryan'"

Bryan added, "Yeah, he's probably wondering who the hell Bryan God is…and why the hell's she damned."

That caused them to go into hysterics, and soon they were rolling on the grass, trying to catch their breath. Soon, they managed to find a new pizza shop that had just opened up, and ordered from there before heading back inside. There, they saw a Sango flirting with one of their new neighbors. (Koenma)

"S'your name?"

Koenma glared at Yuusuke, who was snickering at his misfortune. He didn't really have an experience with girls. Other than Botan, that is..."Koenma."

"KOENMA! I'VE HEARD OF YOU!" Bryan chirped as they made their way to Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma.

The Prince of Spirit World puffed his chest out proudly, his head going up three inches in size. (oh MAN I just realized how dirty that sounded XD) It quickly deflated however, as she continued, "Yeah! Aren't you a kind of breakfast cereal or something?"

The Spirit Detectives had to try very had to not loose all self control and burst into laughter right then and there. The look on Koenma's face was priceless. It had changed from red to purple as he sputtered indignantly for an answer, finally shouting out, "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I AM IN CHARGE OF THE SD!"

"Oh, y'know schooby doo" Sango said faintly. "Tell 'im 'said hi" She collapsed on the floor, passed out drunk. Inuyasha came by a few seconds later and hefted her into his arms, dumping her on the couch and on top of Miroku instead. The silver haired teen paused for a minute, before passing out on top of them.

"BRYAN! PIZZA!" Kagome yelled from the door, even though her cousin was only a few feet a way, in order to be heard over the music.

She took the pizza from the man as her cousin handed him the twenty…and waited….only to have him turn around and walk away.

"That som'bitch didn't give me m'change! HEY! HEY YOU! What the…he's running! Oh, he's so guilty. Stay here 'Gome."

Her cousin took after the now running man, making her groan as she heard Bryan yell, "SLOW DOWN! …I SAID SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

* * *

**Not one of my funnier ones, I know, but it was much funnier in my head. S'funny how that is sometimes...heheh **

**Review! **


	4. Party part two

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho**

**I'm bored, so I wrote the next chapter earlier than intended. I did like how this one turned out though…**

* * *

It was nearly five in the morning when Bryan got out of jail, and started making her way home. However, when she finally made it to the orphanage, the party was over, the remains of said party everywhere.

Stepping over a few drunk bodies, and walking past the pantry, which was only rattling now, as Naraku had long lost his voice, she made her way up

The stairs, ready to pass out on top of the other six or seven bodies that were snoozing on her bed. That was…until she saw the alarm clock on her nightstand.

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE GONNA BE HOME IN AN HOUR!" Bryan screeched, only to grab her head in agony as it started pounding.

Fifteen seconds later, hung-over teens were racing around to pick up plastic cups and right the furniture. Things were going smoothly, until Kagome righted the couch, staring at he stand that was next to it. "Uh oh"

"WHAT UH OH!" Naraku's hoarse voice shouted out. "WHAT HAPPENED? BRYAAAAANNN! WHAT'D YOU DO?"

"Me! I 'VE BEEN IN JAIL, SO I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" She hollered back, before collapsing to the ground in pain. "God, I swear, if you get me through this, I'll never drink again."

Kikyou snorted, bending over to pick up the trashcan, which had fallen over during the party. "You don't believe in God."

"So? He don't know that."

"WHAT'D YOU DO!" He was back to rattling the door like a mad man. Sango rolled her eyes. "Kagome" She paused to kick a person who was still sleeping in the leg. "Answer him before he hurts himself."

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her raven tresses. "Naraku, you remember that vase Genkai bought. You know, the one that was imported from China?"

"Yeah…"

"The really really expensive one that she said she'd hurt us real bad if we hurted it in any way?"

"Yeah?" He squeaked.

"It broke."

"WHAT DO YA MEAN IT BROKE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BRYAN!"

"Eh, promises promises."

Her eyes went wide as she heard a faint clicking sound of the pantry door being unlocked, followed by a low creaking that said it was being opened. Naraku smirked darkly at where he thought Bryan was, but was only a puff of dust, the curly haired girl lone gone.

* * *

Genkai entered the moderately cleaned house, just as the last kids were leaving out the back with the trash bags. Most of the teens at Shikon orphanage were upstairs, lying in a pile on Miroku's bed, gasping at having to move faster than the speed of light, except for Inuyasha and Bryan, who'd stayed down to help Genkai with her bags.

At least, that was what Inuyasha was doing. Bryan was trying subtly to get the newspaper from Genkai, and failing. "Genkai, let me get that news—"

"No"

Inuyasha snickered at Bryan, who retaliated by sticking out her tongue.

She kept trying, until he finally pulled her away. "Why are you bugging her? Are you _trying _to piss her off?" He asked her, gesturing towards the paper.

"I got my ass thrown in jail, dumbass. Where do you think they put that piece info?"

He paled, his skin almost matching the color of his hair. "Okay, I'll pack your bags. It's been nice knowing ya."

Inuyasha as halfway up the stairs when Genkai lowered her paper to stare at Bryan, who smiled back nervously. Then she uttered those fateful words.

"Were you arrested last night?"

Inuyasha froze, his eyes wide. _Deny it, deny it._

Bryan gulped. "Uh….wha?"

"You _heard _me. Were you arrested last night?" Her voice had that you-are-so-dead-if-you-were ring to it.

_Deny it, deny it._

"Eh…kinda sorta."

Genkai's face was passing angry looking. She looked down right furious.

So…they did the only thing they could do. "CODE RED! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! CALL NINE ONE ONE!"

* * *

Naraku, Sango, Kikyou, Kagome and Miroku were massaging cramps out of each other's legs, when they heard Inuyasha and Bryan's screams. All at once, they jumped to attention, their tiredness forgotten for the moment.

Kikyou and Kagome went into the kid's room to get Souta and Shippou while the guys got out the emergency we-fucked-up overnight bags. When Genkai got mad enough for the Code Red, no one was safe from her fury. As soon as she saw you, she'd remember something you' done wrong, and then…oh boy… even the little kiddies. And they had cuteness on their side!

Miroku tried to open up the window to the bedroom, but to no avail. "CRAP! Genkai nailed our window down last time, remember?"

"Bathroom?" Naraku tried, his eyes frantic.

"No time!" Sango shouted, a duffle bag on each shoulder. "We'll have to go out the front door!"

Gathering up all their courage, they ran down the stairs, Kagome, Kikyou, Shippou and Souta following. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hand, while Kagome grabbed Bryan's. They exited the orphanage like the devil was on their tails. Which…she would be…as soon as Genkai got over her shock. The door slammed open and Kikyou rushed in, pulled open the refrigerator, grabbed the orange juice before dashing out of the house, slamming the door shut once more.

"I hate it when they do that."

* * *

Kurama was just about to put the dishes from breakfast in the sink, when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Yuusuke cried out, racing to the door.

He pulled open the door, raising an eyebrow at all the people, then at the duffle bags they had at their feet. "What ever you're selling, we ain't buying."

"No! Wait!" Bryan put out a hand to stop him from slamming the door. Recognizing her, Yuusuke …. "AW HELL NO!" tried even harder.

Kagome glared at her before popping her upside the head. "Gods, even the neighbors are afraid of you—and they're new!"

"Eh, bite me" was the reply, resulting in another smack upside the head. "OW!"

Sango smiled sweetly. "Can we stay here for a while?"

Yuusuke was facing quite a dilemma. On one hand, the crazy chic was with them. On the other hand…there were three hot girls asking for a place to stay…

"How long is a while?"

Bryan shrugged. "I dunno. A couple days…couple weeks….forever…"

They orphans nodded in agreement. "yeah, forever sounds good."

Looking down at Bryan, he smirked. "What'd you do?" Hey, he wasn't a spirit detective for nothing, ya know!

"I didn't DO anything!" She shouted, only to be smacked by Naraku. She scowled. "Fine. I got arrested."

He liked to have fell over at that comment. "WHAT'D YOU DO!"

"Well apparently attacking an 'innocent' pizza man and chasing him up a tree is illegal in this state."

Inuyasha and Miroku snickered.

"You attacked a pizza man?"

"Hey look man! I gave him a twenty, and he didn't give me my change back!" Her eyes darkend. "And I would have gotten him, had he not had a cell phone…"

Naraku glared down at her. THAT was why they were now on the run from Genkai? Well, she did give him a twenty…I suppose that's a good reason…

Kikyou, however, only smirked at her before asking, "How much was the pizza?"

"Nineteen ninety five."

* * *

**Review! **


	5. FOOT equals ASS

Disclaimers: I lurve Inuyasha and Yuu Yuu Hakusho. But I don't own them. And lets be honest, it's a damn good thing I don't.

Okay, most people think Bryan would be good with Kurama...I'm not against it, I just don't know what to Kurama REALLY handle Bryan? Then again…that could be what makes it fun….hmm…..

**THISISABORDERPLEASEIGNORETHISBECAUSETHISISABORDEROKTHANKYOUGOODBYE**

The Shikon Orphans had gone right to bed, tired from having to not only move faster than the speed of light, but also at having to pull off their code red. Those things were hard as hell to get away with. Usually, it counted on how bad the crime was, and how shocked Genkai would be.

Had there been times when they failed? Sure...but they agreed not to speak of it again. Surprisingly, Bryan hadn't uttered a single word after entering their house. Of course...it could have been the fact that she was duck taped to the wall. What? They had tried to be nice, and use rope, but when she started singing 'Kumba ya' in a horrible screeching tone at the top of her voice, it was time to bring out the duck tape.

But, back to the story...

At the beginning of every year, Shikon High gives a test to see what academic level the students are at. Not exactly the most fun thing in the world. But seeing as the SD went to a more advanced school before moving, they were covered.

Well, Kurama, Sesshoumaru and Keiko were. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Hiei had to wing it. This was pretty hard, with their pesky next door neighbors now living with them, even though Bryan couldn't move. (Not that she seemed upset about it. In fact, she was shaking so hard from laugher, it was amazing she hadn't fallen off the wall) It was bad enough that they lived next to them, but now...

One girl with blue eyes actually had the nerve to go up to Kurama and ask if he would sign a picture of him half dressed. (He was undressing for a shower) and the scary thing was…the picture was perfectly focused, not a blurry thing in sight. Sesshoumaru had slid between the sheets of his bed, clad in only boxers, (guess that answers the boxers or briefs question XD) only to have Sango and Kikyou glomp him, and refuse to let go until he agreed to let them call him 'Fluffy'; he never would admit to having let out a girly scream, even to himself--no, ESPECIALLY to himself.

The class of 4A took the test in relative silence. Until….

"Psssst" Bryan hissed at her cousin, who sat alllllll the way in the front, while she was stuck in the back. For some reason, teachers didn't trust her to sit so close to their desk...or the pencil sharpener...or the book case...or the chalkboard... "Kagome! Pssssssssssssssst! Kagooooome? Kagome? KA-GO-ME!"

Blue eyes flashed with annoyance. Her cousin only smiled back and seeing how she wasn't going to be quiet unless she actually asked..."WHAT?"

"What's the answer to number four?" The curly haired teen asked, trying to be discreet as possible. Never mind the fact that most of the class heard her ever so secretive call to Kagome…

Looking at her own answers, she hissed back the answer. "Six! Now leave me 'lone!"

The teacher, Mrs. Karen, rolled her eyes before whispering mockingly to Bryan, "These are true and false questions."

"GOD DAMMIT KAGOME! I'M NEVER CHEATING OFF YER STUPID ASS AGAIN!"

Kagome growled. "Well good! I don't even remember learnin this shit!"

"Evidently NOT if you answered six! Everybody knows that the answer is almost ALWAYS seventeen!"

Mrs. Karen sank into her leather chair, eyes wide in amazement. _My god, it's like one wave of stupidity after another…_

Bryan looked down at her pen, which had broken when she'd slammed it on her desk. Damn, sometimes she didn't know her own strength. Wondering what to do, she looked around the classroom. Normally, she'd just say fuck it, and get herself thrown out of the classroom pulling some stupid stunt or another, but Sango said she'd get a whole thing of gummy worms if she made it through an entire day without getting thrown out, so…

Sighing, she took out a red crayon and a piece of paper, and wrote, NEED PEN FOR GUMMY WORMS, folded it up into an airplane, and threw it. It was the perfect plan! Except…her aim sucked…the airplane flew out the doorway and all was silent for a bit before several screams and yelps of pain sounded throughout the hall way.

"MY EYYYYEEEE! OH MY GOD! P-PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! THE PAIN OH MY GOD!" The person was heard sobbing before more yells rang out. "I-I-I can't see...I CAN'T SEE!"

_So I guess asking HIM for a pen is out of the question…_

Seeing how the teacher was now giving her suspicious looks, she decided to see if there was anyone next to her she could ask.

_Hiei's kinda cool...I could ask him!_

"Hiei! Hiei?" But the short spiky haired demon continued with his test, ignoring her completely. She felt her eye begin to twitch. Obviously, Hiei was one of those stupid people who believed that if they ignored her, she'd go away.

Bryan felt her arm twitching towards her math book, but just managed to keep from slinging it at him. It was a good thing too...the book was heavy enough to put anyone in a coma.

"Hiei? HI-EI! HI-HI-HI-HIEI! GOD DAMMIT HIEI!"

_Gummy worms Bryan. Remember the gummy worms. BE the gummy worms. Sound it out. Gum-my worms. Yummy yummy in my tummy...member? Worms...mmm...yep, but you can't beat the shit out of Hiei. Nope. That's the one thing you can NOT do..._

She decide to be relenting, and try once more. "Hiei! Hiei! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiei!"

_Now lets think about this calmly and rationally...gummy worms...beat the shit out of Hiei...gummy worms...or beat the shit out of Hiei...hmm..._

Hiei was almost finished with his test when a heavy math book was hurled at the back of his head, causing him to go flying out of his desk. Seeing how he was a demon, he wasn't sent into a coma, but it did cause him to check the back of his head a few times, to see if there was blood.

_WENCH!_

He made his way back to his seat, glaring at Bryan as he hissed, "_what?_"

"Y'have a pen?"

The fire demon felt his eye twitch. She almost sent him into a math-book induced coma for a PEN?

Since they were making a scene, he decided to just give her the object asked for, going back to his own test a few seconds later, only to be interrupted, yet again.

"ppsstt...Hiei!"

The fire demon almost ignored her again, but decided not to. If she had a pair of scissors, he could be in trouble...

"What, wench!" Oh if only looks could kill...

"C'n I have my book back?" came the innocent question.

He just looked at her.

"It's m'favorite."

Hiei growled before deciding to return the favor of nearly sending him into a math induced coma.

**THISISABORDERPLEASEIGNORETHISBECAUSETHISISABORDEROKAYTHANKYOUGOODBYE**

Mrs. Karen felt her last nerve being pushed as she heard the students trade insults back and fourth. Normally, it wouldn't bug her so much, boys will be boys, girls will be girls and all that other jazz. Except...

"GOD DAMMIT YOU ASSHOLE THAT HURT!"

...these insults were much more...

"Well what you think I had fuckin KITTENS when you threw it at ME?"

Her lips thinned. _Crude._

"Yup. Fuzzy pink ones."

"YOU STUPID WENCH I SWEAR TO FUCKIN--"

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A WENCH YOU ASSHOLE MOTHER--"

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS _LOOK_ AT ME THE WRONG GOD DAMN WAY--"

"WELL PARDON ME FOR FLINCHING EVERYTIME I LAY EYES ON YER UGLY ASS-"

"I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SNIFF MY GOD DAMN TOENAILS YOU STUPID SON OF A--"

"IT'S DAUTHER YOU STUPID BLIND BASTARDLY ASSHOLE OF A MOTHER FUCKIN SON OF A—"

"GOD, EVERYTIME YOU _TALK_ I HEAR MYSELF GO A LITTLE MORE DEAF, YOU'RE SO FUCKIN LOU—"

"OH YEAH AND LIKE YOU'RE A FUCKIN MIME YERSELF YOU GODS BE DAMED STUPID ASS—"

"WELL COMPARED TO YOU I'M FUCKIN MUTE, YOU CRAZY—"

"AND COMPARED TO YOU I'M FUCKIN SANE! YOU BASTARD OF A BASTARD WHO—"

"AND THE WHITE HORSE YOU RODE IN ON BITCH!"

"THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YOU STUPID FUCKIN MONKEY LOOKIN—"

"HA! NOT ONLY ARE YOU LOUD, YOU'RE ALSO FUCKING STUPID YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH WHO CAN'T EVEN—"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I CAN _SO _DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY!"

"…ENTER THE BOY'S BATHROOM!"

"…Well _damn_…you got me the—"

"The NEXT person who says another curse word—no, who so much as _SPEAKS_-- will not ONLY land the rest of the class in detention for the next three months, you'll also be repeating this year!" She threatened, her green eyes flashing in warning, showing that she was VERY pissed off and VERY serious.

The entire room was deadly silent, not even Bryan threatening to break it, in fear of never being able to see the light of day again. No one breathed, blinked, coughed or sneeze. In fact, I'm sure some people's hearts had even stopped pumping. All was silent for a good thirty seconds. Until…someone uttered those fateful words.

"Man, what a bitch" All eyes turned towards Yuusuke, who quickly paled. "Oh…was that out loud?"

Bryan snickered, and before Kagome could get her hand back over her mouth (you didn't REALLY think she'd kept silent by herself, did you?) she pointed at the spirit detective and said, "HA! WHAT A DUMBASS!" The class quickly turned to glare at Bryan, who scowled. "Damnit!"

**THISISABORDERPLEASEIGNORETHISBECAUSETHISISABORDEROKAYTHANKYOUGOODBYE**

**HAI! Here 'tis, here is the chapter of Oh Shite!" I hope you liked the insults in caps. The one that says 'if you so much as look at me funny I'll stick my foot so far up yer ass you'll be able to sniff my god damn toenails' is my ma's favorite threat. she uses it daily. Maybe it's just my family…but we seem to always be threatening to stick our foot up each other's ass. Now, what the big attraction is, I'm not really sure. But thankfully, none of us have tried to do so…yet. S'a good thing too, cause we're like all big footed, (like 9-12 big footed) so if we did that, I'm sure the other person wouldn't be able to walk anytime soon. Yeah…Review please!**


	6. TOAST!

Oh Shite!

* * *

Bryan, Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku, Yuusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Koenma were eating their lunch, when Keiko, Botan and Yukina sat down, a sigh escaping Keiko and Botan. Now, the Shikon Orphans, while very...disturbed...weren't entirely stupid. They could guess that something was wrong with the two normally chipper girls. So, they decided to just get it out, right in the open.

"Kikyou, pass the ketchup" Inuyasha muttered, a fry in hand. (Well, okay, so maybe they WERE too stupid to notice...)

She rolled her eyes before complying, snickering as too much came out of the bottle, soaking his hand in the sticky substance.

"You know, You could easily solve that by buying more than one fry. The lady at the cashregister looked at you like you were fuckin crazy when you asked her what the total was...and then broke off HALF, because the cost for one whole fry was too much."

The tempermental teen huffed. "Well what can I say? Genkai's still grounding us! I mean, sure Bryan got thrown in jail and we threw a party, but that's NO reason for her to cut off our allowance! I'm a growin man, I NEEED MY FOOOODDDD!!!" His head dropped to the table with a thud, complete with dramatic sobbing. "FOOOOOD...FOOOOOD"

Yuusuke snickered. "Dude...its only been three days." He rolled his eyes as the teen started sobbing louder.

Koenma sweatdropped. Evidently Bryan wasn't the only looney one at Shikon Orphanage. From what he could tell, all of them had a few screws loose.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!"

More sweatdrops, this time from Hiei and Sesshoumaru, as they approached the table. Inuyasha saw the pile of food on his older brother's plate and without a moment's thought, pounced, gobbling up all it's contents into his cheeks before the demon had a chance to even THINK about pulling his plate away.

Inuyasha, upon noticing the twitching of his brother's eye, decided to be a smartass, "Want some sea food?" and opened up his cramfulled mouth, showing gross goops of chewed food to the world. "Bleeeehhhhhh"

Sesshoumaru answered by simply bashing him on the head so hard he went flying to the ground. "Idiot."

He turned his attention back to the group, only to growl as he saw Bryan swiping at Keiko's mouth everytime the girl sighed. "Wench, what are you doing?"

That caused all of them to turn to the crazy girl, who took another swipe. "I keep thinking, that if I catch the air after Keiki or whatever sighs, that she wont be able to sigh again." She opened up her hand just as Keiko took another sigh. "But then I open up my hand to see if I've caught it, and it escapes." Another swipe. "HA!"

Another sigh. "DAMNIT!" Bryan leaned on her hand, tossing a snicker at the groaning Inuyasha on the floor. "Okay, I give, WHY are you sighin?"

"Those girls over there" Keiko jerked her head towards the cheerleader's table "wont let us join their team."

Botan pouted. "Which is really unfair! We're good, they just wont accept us because we don't use the word 'like' after every other word!"

The Shikon Orphan girls looked at eachother before grinning. "Oh them? We know them. We can getcha in." Bryan got up, headin for their table. "Just watch."

* * *

Emily, Haley and Diana were talking about...whatever...when Bryan sat down next to them, soon to be joined by Kagome, Sango and Kikyou. The cheerleaders, having dealt with her before, decided to ignore her. Inuyasha, from his place on the floor, smirked at Naraku, who in turn nudged Miroku. "This is gonna be goood."

"Hey, hey, hey Eminy, Guess what?" Bryan chirped, a crazy look in her eye.

No answer.

The crazy girl continued on, oblivious to the silence. "I learned a new joke!!!" Was it the SD's imagination, or did the three cheerleaders ACTUALLY turn three shades of white?

"Okay, there was this dude...no...wait...chick?...no...that don't sound right...wait..." She turned to the girls, who had the same puzzled look on their faces. "Was it a chick or a dude?"

Kagome blinked, playing the joke over in her mind. "Maybe it was both? Two of them?" That got her a slap on the head from Sango. "No! It was a chick, I'm tellin ya!" They looked over towards Kikyou, who was mumbling under her breath.

"Chick?? No...it doesn't...OH! THEY'LL KNOW!" She turned towards Inuyasha, who was growling at his older brother. "HEY INUYASHA!!!" She screached, causing several glasses to break. Never MIND the fact that they were only two tables away, so it shouldn't have been THAT much trouble to get up and walk the amazingly long five feet...

The teen looked over at his girlfriend, and decided to follow her example of laziness. "WHAT?"

"WAS IT A DUDE OR A CHICK?" Sango yelled back, holding back a snicker as the three cheerleaders started to crack.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?" Evidently Inuyasha had a hard time hearing over the distance of five feet. Hiei, Kurama and Sesshoumaru covered their ringing ears, scowling at Miroku and Naraku who were laughing.

"WAS IT A DUUUUUDDDDEEEE OR A CHIIIIICKKKK?" Bryan hollered even louder, seemingly oblivious to the glares they were getting from their neighbors.

"WHAAA--cleeeeckkkk" Inuyasha's screach was silenced by Hiei, but mainly Hiei's hand, which was wrapped around his throat. "Lower your voice. NOW." Sesshoumaru and Kurama breathed sighs of relief as the ringing in their ears slowly died out. That was until Kurama noticed that the teen was slowly turning different shades of blue, and while it LOOKED pretty, it couldn't have been healthy. He mentioned this to the fire demon, who reluctantly released Inuyasha, who then decided it was safer to actually WALK the five feet between their tables. Sure, it was agonizing, slow and the HEAT...but his throat was worth it, he decided.

Kagome let out a milkyway (she wasn't in the mood for a snickers) before getting back to the joke. "Oh yeah, Inuyasha, was it a dude, or a chick?"

He blinked. "It was a lady! Remember, she red hair, and the thing on the thing that was REALLY---"

"OH! RIGHT! RIGHT!" Kikyo yelled, snapping her fingers. "The thing on the thing? How could we have forgotten the thing on the thing?"

Sango shrugged. "Eh, it happens."

Bryan nodded in agreement before turning back towards the cheerleaders. "Okay, anyway, there this Chick--"

"LADY!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"--Right! Right! Lady! And she decided to go to the store--" The looney teen stopped at seeing her friends shake their heads. "No...no store? Yeah, yer right, store BLEH store..."

"It wasn't a store..." Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration."It was LIKE a store...but it wasn't...cause...a store? I mean really...bleh...store...who ever heard?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look, why don't we just ask Miroku? He's the one who--"

"Oh right! how could we have forgotten?" Kikyou turned towards the SD's table, sucked in a HUGE breath, and...

"HEY MIROOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"WH--on second thought, I think I'll just walk..." He added nervously at seeing the fire demon's eye twitch. He made his way over (OH THE HEAT!), slipping in between Inuyasha and Sango. "What? It was a lady by the way..."

Sango sighed. "We know that, ecchi, we just forgot where she went."

"OH! She went to the supermarket! Remember, cause she did the thing, and and and then then then" He couldn't finish, he was shaking so hard from laughter.

Bryan nodded. "RIGHT!...wait...a supermarket...why is that so different from a store?"

"Cause you can by food from the supermarket. DUH!" Kagome stated, shaking her head at her cousin's stupidity.

"This is true." Her cousin blinked. "Oh, anyway, there...wait...DAMMIT! Now I'mma haveta start over!" A sigh "Alright, there was this ch--lady--and she was goin to da supermarket and and and" This is where the Shikon Orphans started to laugh. "And and and" More laughter "Oh yer gonna love it..."

"Oh, tell them about the thing!" Naraku added as he slid in between Bryan and Kagome. "You know, the part where she she she" He started beating his fist on the table as he began to laugh harder.

"SHHHH!!! GUYS, I'mma tryin ta tell a joke!" After they settled down, Bryan continued. "Alright, there was this lady, and she went to the supermarket, and she was walkin around the store, pushin her buggy, chalalalalalalalala...wait...WAS it chalalalalalalala?"

Diana began to sob.

"No...I'm pretty sure it was lalalalalalala"

"You sure? Cause I remember it bein lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yer both wrong! Its dadadadadadaaaaaa"

"Nah uh! It was chalalalalaaaalalalaaaaala.la."

"That's stupid! It was LALALALAlalalalalaLAAAAAAA"

"NO!..."

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER

They'd finally decided on what tune the lady was singing, and turned back to the cheerleaders, who were starting to turn a nice shade of red.

"Alright, there was this lady---"

"Chick!"

"Right, chick, and she went to da super--"

"Store!"

"--Right, store, and she was pushin her buggy along, chalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaadadadadadadaaaaaachalalalalaaaalalalaaaaala.laLALALALAlalalalalaLAAAAAAA" Bryan paused to take a breath before continuing, trying to ignore her friends who were shaking hard from holding in their laughter. "And then she suddenly made this sharp left--"

"RIGHT"

"right, right turn, and bumped into the dude." That was where Bryan started to shake also. "And and and, he he he said, he said, what do you have in in in there?" Snickers started to break their ways free. "And and and she she she said, you know what she said? She said, she she she said, TOAST!!!"

The Shikon Orphans collasped to the ground in hysteric laugher, tears running down their face, complete with hoots and hollars of how that one was a real 'hoot' and how they should print their jokes on T-shirts and sell them.

Yuusuke snorted. "That'd have ta be one long ass T-shirt..."

The SD jumped as Koenma suddenly bursts out in laughter. "Toast! Oh I get! Toast!" He sweatdroped at seeing his employees stare at him. "Guys, its not the PUNCHLINE that makes it funny, it's their REACTION."

They looked over towards the cheerleaders, who looked ready to murder the Shikon Orphans (who were still laughing). Their hair was sticking up in various places, their faces where turning several different shades of red...and well...you get the picture. Yuusuke and Kuwabara joined their boss in hysterics, while Kurama just chuckled softly. Sesshoumaru shook his head while Hiei simply 'hn'ed.

After about five or so minutes of straight laugher from both tables, Bryan pulled herself back up, blinking as she noticed the cheerleaders hadn't broken yet.

"Oh...it wasn't funny? Alright, no worries, I got another one!" The cheerleaders' eyes widdened. "There was this baby...wait...no...wait..yeah...but...no..."

"ALRIGHT! WHAT DO YOU WAAAANNNNNNNTTTTT?" Emily shouted, breathing hard from her outbursts.

Bryan snickered. "I was wonderin how long it'd take you to crack. I'm really proud of you. Last time you only lasted like...two seconds...man...you guys are gettin good!" At seeing them growl, she decided to get to the point. "Just accept Kookoo or whoever, and and and Botany into yer little cult and we'll leave ya alone. For now. On a good day. If you beg us nicely."

"No."

She shrugged. "Alright, back to the joke. There was this baby...wait...no...DAMMIT!!!"

* * *

Genkai was sipping on her green tea, fliping through the newspaper, when the phone rang. Sighin, she picked it up. Why was it that everyday, at precisly 1:25 pm the principal of Shikon High just HAD to call her house?

"Hello Principal Dick."

A pause.

"Yes I'm quite aware of the fact that your full name is Richard."

Another pause.

"No I will not cease calling you Dick."

Another pause.

"It amuses me."

She never really did pay attention to the first few minutes of their calls, because they always concerned the same thing, mainly, his name. After about a few minutes, he'd get back to the subject at hand. But until then...

_Oh hey...walmart's got a sell goin on this weekend..._

_"Hello? Genkai?"_

She jerked back to attention. "Yeah?"

_"Did you hear what I just said?"_

She rolled her eyes. "No."

_"DAMMIT GENKAI!"_

It was now time to pull the phone away from her ear as the principal decided to rant on how much grey hair her kids were giving him. A glance at the clock told her that he was running ahead of schedule. _Well what do ya know? After about two years he's finally getting better at this. Wow. Wishes really DO come true..._

_"GENKAI!!! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!?"_

She sighed. "If you insist. Alright, tell me, what did my ungrateful heaps of shits do today?"

_"...is everything...going alright...Genkai?"_

At hearing Dick's sympathetic tone, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

_"I mean, I know that you're a proud person..."_

The old psychic felt a headache coming on. "So?"

_"well...raising nine kids is hard work, especially by yourself. So...its understanding that sometimes money gets a bit tight..."_

Genkai felt her eye twitch. Tight? She was friggin _loaded _for cryin out loud! What would give Dick the impression that--

Her eyes widdened in realization. _I'm going to kill them._

"Dick, believe me, money is NOT tight."

_"Now now, Genkai, denile isn't the answer here. Its okay to ask for help!"_

"Dick..." She growled.

_"Don't Dick me, Genkai, you need help!"_

A sigh. "Dick, just drop it."

_"I will NOT drop it Genkai, not when the Caffeteria woman comes into my office hysterical, talking about how you're so poor your kids can only afford to buy ONE frenchfry."_

Genkai felt her mouth drop open. _They wouldn't! _But after hearing Dick continue, it was obvious that yes, they would.

_"Oh, my bad..."_

The psychic felt relief, which was quickly squashed as he continued.

_"HALF a french fry! She's a mother you know! She can't HELP but to be concerned!"_

"Is this all they did today?" She snapped.

_"Well...no, actually. Your kids also caused three cheerleaders to burst into tears. Which is odd...because the rest of the school was laughing so hard they'd liked ta pissed themselves..."

* * *

_

I laughed sooooo hard while typing this XD I acutally did that joke thingy with my little brother one time. He liked ta kill me when I revieled the punchline. T,T 


	7. COME BACK HERE!

**Authors Note: I know it's been a while since my last update, and I didn't even plan on updating today, but I was reading over what I had typed so far (which was about up to the flash back) and then I started laughing and my Bryan side came out and before I knew it I was typing and then bam! I had an entire chapter! So, seeing how this chapter is longer than normal, I hope it makes you laugh twice as hard. ENJOY!**

* * *

Bryan Higurashi slowly made her way over to her neighbors' yard, an unusual frown on her face. Well…it was more like…half frown…half spit eatin mad….one of those faces that made you actually FLINCH when you look at it. And not no small wimpy ass flinch either. This type of flinch would cause one's entire head to catch whiplash.

THEY (because THEY didn't _deserve _to have their names spoken) had not ONLY ignored The Shikon Gang throughout all their classes, but had refused to sit with them during lunch, going as far as getting up and actually MOVING to another table when Naraku and Miroku had tried to join them. The thought caused Bryan to growl irritably. She didn't know what the hell crawled up their asses and died, but she was ready to drag it out and then beat THEM to death with it.

Were they mad about what happened yesterday?

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_It was lunch hour, and the Shikon Gang had taken up about three lunch tables to lay out all their food options. After 'Dick' had told Genkai about Inuyasha's whole 'half a French fry' thing, she had lifted their sentence on their allowance. Or, better yet, she TRIED to. Bryan told her no, that she REFUSED to have her allowance back, saying that it was HER fault for giving them the damn sentence in the first place, so why should SHE have to suffer for it?_

_Never mind the fact that Genkai had been trying to be nice, for once. It conflicted with Bryan's pride. And, as everyone knew, when BRYAN'S pride was conflicted with, so was everyone else's. So, they'd come up with a BRILLIANT compromise! They would simply make their own lunch, and bring it to school to eat! _

_Except, Genkai, having not had her morning coffee, foolishly left them alone to pack their own lunches. They had to empty all their book packs of their useless books and papers, and had to use three big duffle bags, but they'd finally managed to fit pizzas, corndogs, pies, cookies, one cake, cupcakes, spaghetti, (don't ask) French fries, but most importantly the Ramen of Instant, in the bags._

_As soon as they had left, Genkai had came running downstairs (she ran so fast she tripped at least twice on the way down) eyes wide as she searched the bare counters for her sweet and precious…sighing in relief at seeing it intact, a bit bruised but fine._

"_Thank God they left the coffee maker."_

_So there they were, lining up food to be consumed. Everything was looking perfect. Food was out, people were lining up…except for one thing…_

"_Inuyasha, where's the microwave?"_

_All eyes turned towards the now shifting teen, who was trying to make himself as small as possible. "I……uh……it's a funny story, actually…"_

_Yuusuke and Kuwabara groaned. Having used that line several times themselves, they knew what it meant. A world of headaches and trouble, that's what._

_Koenma sighed, envying Hiei and Sesshoumaru, who were luckily absent for today's charades. (They were reporting to King Enma about their erm…research…)_

_Kagome, having no care for tact or politeness, grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt roughly, her eerie eyes burning into his. "Talk. NOW."_

"_Well, I got hungry in the middle of third period and so I tried to make ramen without Mrs. Campbell seeing, but I forgot that our microwave tends to hum and shake a lot while cooking and she started freaking out when I wouldn't tell her WHY my book pack was beeping so …yeah…"_

_Naraku fought back a growl. "You trying to tell me that Mrs. FREAKING Campbell not ONLY has the ramen, but the MICROWAVE too?!"_

"_Erm…yes?"_

_Miroku snickered. "You askin or telling?"_

"_Depends. Which one will let me live?"_

_Kikyou popped him upside his head, ignoring his growling. "GOD DAMMIT INUYASHA! HALF THIS SHIT'LL SPOIL IF IT AINT COOKED SOON!!!"_

_Just as the others were about to join in the kicking of Inuyasha's ass, Bryan, who'd been unusually silent (normally she would have been the first person to shout 'GOD DAMMIT!!!' and jump the poor guy) decided that now, was the time to speak up._

"_Guys, guys, relax. I gotta plan to save the microwave."_

_Kuwabara blinked. "Uh…can't you just go in the room when the teacher aint there and take it back?"_

_The ENTIRE Shikon Gang turned to look at him at the same time, eyes all wide with freight. _

"_Dude, Mrs. Campbell's confiscated Inuyasha's book sack. That means that she's put it in the…CUBBY ROOM." Miroku hissed out the last part, almost as if the mere NAME would cause eons and eons of destruction._

_Yuusuke and Koenma joined their fellow Spirit Detective in the art of blank faces. "Uh…wha?"_

_Bryan rolled her eyes. "The…" her voice lowered "CUBBY ROOM" what WAS it about that room? "Is supposedly littered with state of the art spy technology. It has the works. Infrared lasers, booby –hah…booby—traps, a huge ball made of stone that'll begin tumbling towards you if you step on the wrong crack—THE WORKS BABY!!!" She continued waving her arms around like a madman for a few more seconds to add affect before regaining her composure. "But all that, matters not. For I have a PLAN!!!"_

_One half hour later their hair was singed, holes were in their shirts from where ACTUAL arrows had came flying out of the walls, but the WORST was…_

_They were in the principal's office, said Principal looking ready to have a stroke. _

_Oh, and they still didn't manage to get the microwave back._

_Naraku glared menacingly at Bryan, who scowled back. "What?! How was I supposed to know that the crazy bitch would have fuckin PRESSURE censors on the floors? God, does the wench NOT trust us? Crazy paranoid bitch…I mean, she's a TEACHER, how the HELL is she able to afford that shit anyway?!?!? You know SHE aint getting any! Hell, she CAN'T! She's too busy buying fuckin PRESSURE censors! I'm suein that bitch! Those fuckers are LOUD when they go off! I think I'm deaf! Hell, I keep shouting, so I KNOW I'm deaf!!!"_

"_Bryan, you're not deaf—"_

"_HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!!?! GOD!!! It's that own bitches fault for takin OUR microwave! I mean do WE go around stealing HER microwaves, NO! We don't! Because we don't know where she lives!"_

"_Bryan that makes no se—" Once again, Principal Richard was trying to make her see reason, but to no avail. _

"_I'm right, you're wrong, let's accept it and move on. I forgive you for keeping us LATE for PE. You outta be a shamed of yourself Mr. Richard." The crazy teen stood and marched to the door in a huff, slamming it open angrily and marching out. "I have half a mind to report you to the school board!"_

_Before he knew what he was doing, he was bowing his head in shame. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."_

"_Yes, well, see to it that it doesn't." Miroku said hastily before shutting the door behind them and running off at seeing the principal's eyes widen in realization. _

"_What the—BRYAN!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"_

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Bryan blinked. Nah….they wouldn't hold a grudge over something silly like that. Could they? Well...okay, so they hadn't gotten in trouble with Genkai or anything, the older woman having laughed to hard she'd liked to have a stroke...so sure, the Shikon Orphans hadn't been grounded or anything...with a sigh, she looked at the picket fence that separated the two yards from one another, rethinking her decision of going of there and kicking some ass.

It's possible that THEY could be like all the others, sticking by them until they got in trouble, and then bailing, not speaking or looking at them any longer. Her eyes flashed irritably. No way in hell. She would MAKE them play with her and the others! She could be pretty intimidating when she tried! There were _ways_ to make them share her point of view.

Mind made up, she climbed over the huge fence (really it was only about five feet five inches...but she was just BARELY over five feet...so the fucker was huge to her.) She made her way over to the back door, all ready to kick it in as well as some ass, when voices stopped her.

* * *

"Do we really have to stop hanging out with 'em?" Kuwabara asked as he stirred his soggy cocoa puffs with a depressed look on his face. The Shikon Orphans, while different, were a welcomed change to Hiei, Kurama and Sesshoumaru, who were always so serious and _boring_. Sure, Yuusuke was a bit of fun, but even he got boring after a while. But not the orphans. They were always thinking of weird and new things to do. And sure, while they ended up getting in trouble, he never really cared about having a clean record anyhow.

Kurama sipped his green tea tenderly, a thoughtful look on his face. "King Enma was not pleased with our progress. His exact words were, and I quote, 'I sent you down there to find out where the strange energy was from, not to folly about like children'." A pause. "End quote."

Yuusuke snickered. "Who'da thought the KING would use a word like 'folly'." He thought he heard a laugh outside, but Sesshoumaru spoke up, taking his attention away from the back door. "This Sesshoumaru does not take orders from anyone. Not even King Enma."

Hiei snorted. "Hn."

Keiko glanced warily at Botan, who was busy glaring at Yuusuke, who was nodding in agreement. "Guys, THINK about this! King Enma's word is law. If he catches wind of you guys going against him, there's no telling WHAT he'd do! He could send Kurama, Hiei and Sesshoumaru BACK to prison; he could banish YOU, Yuusuke to the Demon Realm, and he could send Koenma to live with..." Here is where the Grim Reaper shuddered and Koenma paled. "his MOTHER."

Koenma sighed. "She's right. Sure, it's fun hanging around them, but we came here to do a job, not joke around."

The Spirit Detectives glared at him before storming out of the kitchen, Sesshoumaru's eyes actually _flashing _red, telling him that he'd better wait for about two million years before approaching any of them again.

They had entered the living room and were about to head up to their rooms to sulk when the TV suddenly glowed an eerie green before blowing up, showering them with pieces of charred metal and plastic. Hiei dashed to the back door and flung it open, only to see someone jumping over their fence. Someone with a very familiar head of curly hair.

_Hn._

* * *

Genkai looked up from the pizza menu she was thinking about ordering from, a small smirk on her face as she laid her eyes on Bryan. Sure, she knew that after what they pulled, she should have been _beyond _pissed, but after hearing the little stunt she'd pulled over Dick, how could she _not _admire the girl's talent? Yet when things started shaking and a few cushions on the couch actually EXPLODED, she knew something was up.

And as she saw Bryan's eyes change from green to red, she had to admit...it sucked being right all the time.

"Bryan..." She began cautiously, knowing that any wrong word could cause the entire house to blow up. "What happened?"

Ready for more things to start blowing up, shocked beyond words as the girl hurled herself towards her and started wailing like a three year old. "THEY DON' WANNA PLAY WITH US ANYMORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The objects in the room started to shake again as the eyes once again flashed. "I SHOULD KILL THEM! I SHOULD GO OVER THERE AND KICK THEIR ASSES SOOOO HARD, THAT THEY'RE GREAT GRANDKIDS WONT BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN WITHOUT SAYING 'FUCK THAT HURT'!!!!"

And back to green...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THEY WERE THE ONLY FRIENDS WE HADDDD!!!!! THEY EVEN GOT THE JOKE I TOLD!!!!"

And back to red...

"HOW DARE THEY! I DOVE INFRONT OF A FUCKIN ARROW FOR THE RED HEADED GUY, WHO SCREAMED LIKE A SISSY WHEN HE SAW IT WAS HEADING FOR HIS OH SO PRETTYFUL HAIR! AND DID I LAUGH?! SURE, FOR A FEW MINUTES, BUT AFTER THAT, I WAS ALMOST COMFORTING TO THE TRAMATIZED WUSS!!!"

And again with the green...

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYY?!?! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO STALK THE HOT ONES!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!!"

And back with the red...

"THAT'S IT!!! I'M GONNA KILL THEM! I'M GONNA MARCH RIGHT OVER TO THEIR HOUSE AND KILL THEM ALL!!! FIRST I'LL START WITH KOENMA!!! HE'S THE FUCKER THAT AGREED WITH THAT BOTANY CHICK IN THE FIR—HEY! LEGGO MY EARGO WOMAN!!!" She glared down at Genkai, who simply popped her upside the head before releasing the ear, causing her eyes to go back to green.

"Did you say Koenma?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." A panicked look crossed her face. "...I dunno. I forgot. What was the question?"

"Brryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaan..."

"Maybe." A pause. "It depends..." a hopeful look "what, you gonna kill 'im for me?" A glance at the woman's eyes made her look at the door warily, lunging for it just as Genkai reached the door knob.

"GENKAI, NO! I WANNA KILL HIM FIRST!"

A growl. "Get outta my way little shit."

For once, Bryan actually used what little common sense she had left. "Now, Genkai, you can't just go around killing people that I'VE targe—OW!!!" She went down, rubbing the area Genkai'd kicked, tenderly. "What is it with old ladies and causing physical pain? Do they get off on that or sumthin?" A look of realization came over her face as her 'siblings' came down the stairs.

Kikyou, being the semi-sensible one, leaned over, offering her a hand up.

"Bryan, why are you on the—WOAH!!!" She glared at Bryan's back from her spot on the floor, having fallen with she'd decided to trample all over her.

"BRYAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"

But the curly haired teen ignored her, choosing instead to shout at Genkai, who was now nearing the front door,

"YOU LEAVE MY TARGETED KILLINGS ALONE WOMAN!!!"

* * *

**Wellll...what'dya think? **


	8. Oh, THAT Genkai Whoops

Oh Shite! 

Chapter...uh...o.O...seven?

* * *

Even though Genkai was BEYOND furious, she still couldn't take it on herself to be rude. So, mustering up all the patience she had left, she calmly knocked on the door. No answer. Still, she couldn't be rude. So she knocked again. No answer.

"YOU BETTER OPEN UP THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!!!!" She roared, not surprised in the lease that the door was then opened in less then three seconds. Looking up, she saw that it was Yuusuke who'd answered. "Grandma, good to--"

WHAP!!!

"OW! LADY WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

WHAP!!!!

Having gotten all of her anger out, she pushed her way past the tall teenager, storming into the kitchen, where she spotted the demons, having lunch. Or they were, upon seeing her, they all stopped, eyes wide.

Koenma groaned. "Don't tell me they meant THAT Genkai."  
She walked over to him, the silent fury in her eyes causing him to change back to his toddler form. "G...genkai...w--what brings you here?"

Kurama brought her over a thing of tea. It wasn't as good as coffee, but it would do. She sipped the tea, sighing as it did wonders to her headache, deciding that when she killed the others, she'd make the kitsune's death quick and painless.

"I live here. What brings YOU here, Koenma?" She growled, telling him that lying would only prove to move his death sentence up. The Prince of the Spirit World shrugged. "Well, there's been some strange energy going on in the town, and my father assigned us to it, so here we..." Brown eyes widened in understanding. "They...those guys...THEY'RE the reason?! Oh this is GREAT! They'd be great assetts to the t--"

WHAPPP!!!!

And before he knew it, he was joining Yuusuke in the art of hurting. Genkai may not look like it, but she was STRONG when pissed. Hell, she was STRONG when happy!  
"No."

Kuwabara blinked. "Uhh...maybe you should let them de--NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!!!"

A few seconds later, Genkai was sipping her tea again and Kuwabara had joined Koenma and Yuusuke. Knowing that he was now on her good side, due to the fact that he brought her tea, Kurama sat down across from her. "They don't know do they?"

"Mmm...I'm not entirely sure." Genkai mused thoughtfully. "I didn't take them in because they had special abilities, I took them in because, well, they needed a place to go. The fact that they had demonic traits was only a bonus."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Demonic traits? Does this mean...?"Another sip. "I don't really know for a fact what they are. Sometimes I can feel demonic energy in them, and others...it's like it's _there _but _not_...if that makes any sense."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I believe we call that, a 'half-demon"  
Genkai growled. "You think I wouldn't just SAY that they were half-demons if that were the case?"  
"Still don't know why you wont let them join the team." Koenma pouted, having changed back to teen-age form now that Genkai seemed to have calmed down.

She chose to ignore the question, choosing to ask one of her own instead. "Where are the girls? I'm guessing they came with you...?"  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara blinked. "The fuck should we know?"

"Oh I don't know," She stated sarcastically, "I just thought that sense you were in LOVE with them, you'd care to check where they were going and all..." A serious look on her face. "What if they've gotten into some sort of trouble?"

The two baboons glanced at each other before lunging for the door, intent on dashing outside to check on the girls, (more like threaten hapless innocents until someone told them where they were) only to stop, their paths being blocked by the Orphans, who were all staring at the door with total shock written on their faces.

Complete silence.

Until Kikyou turned and took off, the others chasing after her.

Genkai groaned, dropping her head on the table with a loud 'thud'.

"Fuck me."

* * *

They were in the back of a field, sitting around what used to be their old tree house. It didn't look much different than it had been about two years ago. It still had a hole in the floor, the rope leading up to it (the one with the old tire-swing tied to it) was just as fragile, and the steps that were nailed into the trunk of the tree were just as wobbly now as they were back then.

Inuyasha was sitting on the tire-swing, Miroku and Naraku were each perched on the old window-sills, Bryan was lying on top of the roof while Kagome, Sango and Kikyou were sitting on various tree-limbs.

All was silent, until Sango decided to speak up. "She lied"  
"Nah shit sherlock," Naraku retored, "What was your first clue?" he ducked, neatly avoiding the acorn she hurled his way. Still, the fact of the matter was, Genkai did lie, and it hurt. A lot.

"I'm just saying..." She sighed depressingly. "We just found out that the only reason she's bothered with us at all, is the fact that we have stupid powers or whatever." A pause. "Wha...what do you do with that?"

Miroku leaned back thoughtfully. "I don't know...did Genkai really say that though?"Inuyasha snorted. "She didn't HAVE to say it."  
"Miroku's might have a point though, Inuyasha." Kikyou shifted to a more comfortable position before continuing.

"Genkai's had to put up with a lot from us." Here is where they all snickered as they remembered all the crap they'd pulled over the years. "I don't think she'd have kept watching over us if she wasn't sincere...right?"

Kagome bit her lip in contemplation. "Maybe...but Genkai...didn't even know if we were demons or humans or..."

"And Genkai knows everything," Naraku added. "If she doesn't know...who does? ...What...WHO...are we?"

After that, the orphans fell silent, all deep in thought about what this meant for them now. Could they trust Genkai after she'd lied to them? Did she care about them at all? Or was she just using them? What were they? Humans, demons, monsters? Were they good or evil?

"Does it really matter what we are though?" All eyes turned to Bryan, who was staring up at the sky thoughtfully. "I mean, it still doesn't change WHO we are, does it? You're still Naraku, and I'm still Bryan. Yer still a smartass and I'm still a dumbass."

Everybody snickered, causing Naraku to growl. "Your POINT, Bryan?"  
"My POINT is, I'm not gonna let some stupid label change who I am. Human, Demon, doesn't matter. I'll still be me, I'll just be able to kick ass."

Inuyasha nodded. "YEAH! Just imagine how cool it would be to be demons!"  
Kagome grinned, shifting her weight so that she was now hanging upside down. "Like heat vision!"  
Sango frowned. "Mmm, maybe not heat vision, but SUPERSTRENGTH! That way when Ecchi over there gropes me, I can knock him into next week!"

The ecchi in question began pulling himself up to the roof of the treehouse, looking around and choosing a nice sturdy limb to sit on. "In that case, I want super-speed, so I could grope you so fast you wouldn't be able to notice. Or even better, INVISIBILITY, so I could sneak into the locker-rooms at school." He and Bryan high-fived each other, having the decency to blush as all eyes settled on them. "What? You have your dreams, we have ours..."

"LIKE JUNKFOOD VISION!" Kikyou blurted out, causing all of them to hoot in agreement. Except Inuyasha, who decided to go for broke. "OR RAMEN VISION!!!!" Now it was his turn to get looked at funny. He huffed. "You have your dreams, I have mine..."

Naraku snickered. "It'd be neat to have the ability to like clone yourself. Just imagine, instead of us sitting in on Genkai's boring ass lectures, it could be our CLONES"  
More hooting, as they began to imagine being able to get away with their misdoings without having to hear all the lectures.

So that's how they spent the rest of the day, thinking about all the powers they could possibly have...

"NIGHT VISION! TPing someone's house would be SO much easier..."

"SHAPING-SHIFTING!"

"Hey question, if you shape-shift into a girl, and then have sex with a girl, does that make you a lesbian?"  
"...shuddup"  
"SUPER HEARING! Genkai would no longer be able to hog all the popcorn"  
"Just IMAGINE, all the popcorn, in the WORLD, OURS!!!!"

--------

Hiei felt his lips twitch as he picked up their latest plan to steal all the popcorn in the world with his Jagen eye. They honestly believed that they would get all those powers?

"Well?" Koenma nagged for the umpteenth time. "Do they plan on killing people, on turning EVIL for being lied to all their life?"  
He cleared his throat. "Not...exactly..."

At seeing their stares, he sighed. Evidently he was going to have to explain all this. Joy. "They plan on using their speed and invisibility powers to sneak into locker-rooms at school without being caught."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara gaped at him. "Come again?"

"I'll kill 'em." Genkai growled, only to stop as Hiei's smirk grew. "You can't. Because they've anticipated that and using their cloning powers, they're going to make copies of themselves, you wont be able to tell which one you really want to kill, and then after that they plan on using their night vision to TP people's houses. And I guess for a midnight snack they plan on using their super-hearing to steal all the popcorn in the world. Either that, or use their 'junkfood vision'. "

Kurama bit his lip in an effort to keep from laughing. "They planned all that?"  
"Hn."  
"No plans about destroying or ruling the world?"  
"Hn."

The spirit detectives (minus Fluffy who'd long since then decided that he didn't care what 'foolish half-breeds' did, and of course, Hiei) all glanced at each other before laughing. And as Keiko, Yukina and Botan came home, and spotted the boys and Genkai laughing their asses off, they couldn't help but wonder...

"What in the hell..."

* * *

**A/N: Lemme know if ya liked it. XD REVIEW PEOPLES!!! **


End file.
